The embodiments described herein generally relate to smoke detectors and, more particularly, to systems and methods of increasing the dynamic range of smoke detectors.
The ability to detect the presence of fire and/or smoke provides for the safety of occupants and property. In particular, because of the rapid expansion rate of a fire, it is important to detect the presence of a fire as early as possible. Smoke detectors are employed to assist with early detection.
In some smoke detectors, different light wavelengths and/or different angles of scattering may be used to identify smoke or aerosol. When the concentration reaches a certain level, the detection circuitry will be saturated. Typically, a saturated signal results in initiation of an alarm. Saturation prevents the option to discern between a non-alarm situation and an alarm situation. This undesirably leads to a nuisance alarm upon saturation.